


Restless

by RandomlyPassedBy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul/Idia if you squint, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: Azul woke up feeling unsettled and spent the whole day feeling restless.(honestly this is just word vomit)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Restless

It was an off day. That was the only way Azul could describe it. From the moment he woke up something didn't feel quite right. He could briefly picture a list in his head of all the things he had to get done and felt so drained, even when the day had barely begun.

Getting ready to go to class took a lot of effort and he could barely keep his attention in class. It was history lessons too. He knew he could read about whatever the lesson is by himself and he felt like he was wasting time by zoning out. He tried to fill the time by doing the calculations of yesterday's sales, but he couldn't focus on that either. He just ended up feeling irritated with everything.

This went on to lunch time. He sat with the twins as usual but couldn't shake off the restless feeling. Jade noticed his pinched expression and asked him if he was okay.

"Are you feeling alright Azul? You barely touched your lunch."

Sighing, Azul twirled another forkful of spaghetti. It was his favourite too. "I dunno. Today just feels a bit odd. Maybe I woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" he absent-mindedly ate the spaghetti. His appetite was doing okay, but eating didn't seem to give him that usual satisfaction.

Floyd laughed and draped an arm across his shoulder. "Maybe it's time to get some good contracts signed! I heard the Pomefiore students are desperate to be in their best condition for the upcoming gala. That sounds like some easy business."

Azul thought about it. His thoughts flashed to the interactions he had to do, persuasion techniques, the exchange details and magical process. Too draining. "I don't feel like making contracts today" he sighed.

That put the twins into worry-mode. Azul always loved making contracts, it's basically in his blood! Jade put a hand on Azul's forehead. "Are you sure you're not having a fever?"

Azul swatted his hand away. "I'm fine. I think I'll just go and sleep it away." It's what he usually did whenever he's feeling out of it and it usually works. 

Ignoring the twins' worried glances, Azul stood up and put away his tray. Not feeling up for anything else, he headed back to the Octavinelle dorms. Once he arrived in his room, he took off his hat and jacket, not bothering to take off anything else. He flopped onto his bed and let out a long sigh. He seem to be doing that a lot today. He couldn't sleep, no, not when he's so restless. His head was still going through the things he needed to do; alchemy assignment for tomorrow, housekeeping of the lounge, updating the progress of multiple contracts, he also wanted to check out a new card game he discovered, but all these just felt too much for him to do but the thought of sleeping and wasting away precious time also didn't sit well with him. He picked up his phone and looked at the time.

_4pm. Right, I also promised Idia-san to play with him at the club later._

He texted Idia informing him that he won't be coming to their club activities. Then, he stared at the ceiling. Restless yet drained.

The sound of a text alerted him. He ignored it for a while, still staring at the ceiling. After contemplating whether the ceiling was sky blue or ocean blue (obviously the latter, it's Octavinelle after all), he took his phone and went through the text.

_  
**booo u promised to play that new game w me >:(** _

  
Azul chuckled, knowing Idia wasn't really that mad, and was just being childish. He could imagine the flaming blue hair frizzling around an annoyed face.

_  
**Sorry Idia-san. Not feeling well today** _

  
Azul scrolled through his phone for a bit, looking for games that he felt like playing but again, he found the thought too draining. He received another text from Idia.

_  
**sucks. r u in ur room?** _

_  
**Yeah. I'm just staring at the ceiling when there's a hundred things for me to do, but at the same time I can't find the energy to do anything. Am I making sense?** _

  
Azul wasn't sure what made him sent the text, but it was too late to do anything about it. He could use a listening ear anyway, and Idia was a pretty good listener, save for his terrible advices.

_  
**i sort of know the feeling. btw im comin over** _

  
Azul raised an eyebrow. That was weird. Idia was never an outgoing person and was always in his room. It was rare for him to even physically come to classes or even club activities, not counting the times where they promised beforehand to meet and play together.

_  
**Okay...? You able to find your way?** _

**_  
who do u think i am? i memorized all the dorms layout ;)_ **

  
Of course. Azul should have known better. As if on cue, there was a knock on his door. _'Well, that was fast'_

Not wanting to move from the bed, he called out, "Come in. The door's unlocked."

Idia walked into the room and closed the door. He was wearing his signature hoodie with his headphones around his neck. "Hey," he greeted. "Sorry for barging in like this."

Azul smiled. "It's fine. Hope you're not looking for any functioning company though, because I'm currently useless."

Idia grinned and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed with his back turned to Azul. "Don't worry about it. I was already out of my room and didn't feel like going to the club room by myself. And I was curious about your dorm." He took out his PSP and started a game. From his position, Azul could see a number of boys with sparkling outfits on the screen. _'Must be an idol game'_

"I would say make yourself at home but I can see you're doing fine by yourself," Azul said. Idia hummed and that was the end of the conversation.

Having another person in the room was a huge distraction, especially when you couldn't find anything to focus on anyway. Azul found himself staring at Idia's electric blue hair and wondering how it always look like fire. He extended a hand and touched a lock of hair lying on the bed. It felt softer than he imagined. He twirled it around and observed if Idia was bothered by it, but he barely reacted and was steadily playing the game.

While his fingers were twirling the lock of hair Azul closed his eyes. His thoughts were still everywhere and nowhere but slowly, without him noticing, he fell into slumber.

\---

The sound of a familiar alarm clock woke Azul up. He took his phone and checked the time. It was time for dinner and more importantly, it was close to the opening time for the Mostro Lounge. He wasn't too worried about the lounge since he knew the twins were perfectly capable of handling things without him. He realized his spectacles were on the bedside table and there was a note under it. He put on his spectacles and read the note.

_  
You look cute when you're asleep Azul-chi. And yes, I took a picture :P_

  
Azul felt his face burning up. An image of Idia taking his picture and also taking off his spectacles made him let out a frustrated yell. He scrunched the note and threw it across the room. Only then did he notice that there was a tray of food on his table.

Getting up, he went to the table and saw that it was some packed sushi. Written on the container were the words "Hope you cheer up and feel better soon! - F&J"

Smiling, he sat down and opened the container. It was his favorite selection of sushi. He felt better already. Taking out his phone, he texted Floyd (because he knows Jade would actually be doing work preparing the lounge and Floyd was more likely to look at his phone).

_  
**Thank you for the sushi. I will eat it well <3** _

  
Azul still didn't feel like going to the lounge and doing work, but he felt better knowing that he had people caring for him. And that was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! Sorry that this was plotless, I honestly wrote this when I was feeling restless and was supposed to write a different fanfic, but this ended up being done whoops. And I thought, why not just post it anyway, contribute to the fandom and maybe get my motivation up to write some more fanfics lol.
> 
> I haven't played Twisted Wonderland (planning to start soon) and all the things I know are solely based on translations and fanarts so, sorry for any inaccuracies! (do the Octavinelle peeps eat seafood? I think they do?)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
